1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to bottom outlet saddle devices and sump devices for use in railway tank cars generally used for carrying various liquid ladings. More particularly, this invention relates to a combination bottom outlet saddle and sump device used to attach an outlet valve to the bottom of a tank car and to collect residual lading during draining of the tank car.
2 Description of the Prior Art
It has heretofore been known to provide combination bottom outlet valve saddle and skid devices to the bottom of tank cars. Examples of such devices are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,184,663; 4,234,159; 4,237,928; and 4,394,002.
It has also heretofore been known to locate a sump adjacent to a bottom outlet valve and to utilize a common skid assembly to protect both the sump and the bottom outlet valve. An example of such a device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,220,097.
However, none of these prior art devices utilize a single-piece, integrally cast or machined, combination bottom outlet saddle and sump arrangement.